UNDERCOVER AGENTS
by jjemilyalexkate201516
Summary: A FBI AGENT GOES UNDERCOVER TO PROTECT THE FBI DIRECTORS DAUGHTER AND IT BECOMES MORE FIRST STORY THE REASON WHY ITS ALL IN CAPS IS BECAUSE OF THE CAPS BATTON IS STUCK
1. CH2

JENNIFER JJ JAREAU IS 19 YEAR OLD SOCCER PLAYER SENOIR HIGH SCHOOL HER FATHER IS THE DIRECTOR OF THE FBI HER MOTHER IS MIDDLE SCHOOL TEACHER THEY HAVE SIX KIDS INCLUDING JJ

FATHER JEFF JAREAU IS 59 YEARS OLD HAS BEEN THE DIRECTOR OF THE FBI FOR THE 9 YEARS BEFORE HE BECAME DIRECTOR HE A FIELD AGENT FOR THE BAU AKA THE BEHAVIORAL ANALYSIS UNIT HE WAS APPOINTED BY THE PRESDENT TO TAKE THE PLACE OF AFTER THE DIRECTOR DIED FROM A HEART ATTACK

MOTHER SANDY JAREAU IS 55 YEARS OLD A MIDDLE SCHOOL TEACHER AND SHE RAISIE HER FAMILY

JACE JAREAU IS 26 IN THE NAVY BEING A ENGINER AND MACHANIC

TWINS KATHY AND SERENA THEY ARE 22 YEARS BOTH IN COLLOGE AT GORGE TOWN UNVERITY KATHY IS STUDING TO BE TEACHER AND SERENA IS STUDING TO BE A LAWYER

TWINS ANDREW AND ZACK ARE 14 YEARS OLD AND IN IN MIDDLE SCHOOL

JJ HAS FIVE FRIENDS

AARON HOTCHNER-RIED 19 YEARS OLD HE HAS A STEPBROTHER SPENCER AND GIRLFRIEND HALEY HIS STEP-FATHER IS A DEA AGENT HIS MOTHER IS A STAY HOME MOM

SPEACER RIED 18 YEARS OLD HE HAS A STEPBROTHER ARRON HIS FATHER IS A DEA AGENT AND HIS STEP MOTHER IS A STAY AT MOM

HALEY BROOKS 19 YEARS OLD IS AARON IS HER BOYFRIEND HER FATHER IS A DOJ AGENT AND HER MOTHER IS A MIDDLE SCHOOL TEACHER THAT WHERE SHE MEET JJ'S MOM

PENELOPE GAGRIA 19 YEARS OLD COMPUTER WIZE KID WITH MAD SKILLS IN HACKING THE FBI WITCH AFTER GRADUATION SHE HAS JOB FOR THE FBI AS A TECH HER FATHER IS A PROFESSER AT YALE AND HER MOTHE IS A COP AND WITH PARTNERS WITH DEREK'S FATHER

DEREK MORGAN IS 19 YEARS OLD HIS FATHER IS A COP FOR THE DC POLICE AND HIS MOM IS A MIDDLE SCHOOL TEACHER WHERE SHE MEET JJ MOM AND HAS TWO SISTERS

SSA EMILY ELIZABTH PRENTISS IS 28 YEAR OLD UNDERCOVER AGENT SHE HAS THE HIGHEST RATE IN CLOSING CASE'S SHE HAS BEEN MADE TO TAKE OVER THE UNDERCOVER UNIT WHEN THE UNIT CHIEF IS RETRIED

UNIT CHIEF ERIN STRUASS IS NEXT TO RETIRED FROM THE FBI'S UNDERCOVER UNIT HUSBAND DAVID ROSSI

ASSINET UNIT CHIEF JASON GIDEON RETRIED FROM FOR FBI'S BAU UINT BUT HE STILL TEACHES AT THE FBI

BAU UNIT CHIEF DAVID ROSSI IS HUSBAND OF ERIN STRAUSS

SSA JORDAN TODD IS 27 YEARS OLD IN SAME UNIT AS EMILY

SSA KATE CALLAHAN IS 27 YEAR OLD IN SAME UNT AS EMILY

SSA ASHLEY SEAVER IS 25 AND SHE RECUTIED BY EMILY

SSA ELLE GREENAWAY IS 27 YEARS OLD IN THE SAME UNIT AS EMILY

ALL FIVE OF THEM WHERE PICK BY THEIR UNIT CHIEF BEFORE GRADUATION FROM THE FBI ACADEMY

DUPTY DIRECTOR IS ALEX BLAKE IS 58 YEARS OLD HER HUSBAND IS JAMES BLAKE A TEACHER AT GORGE TOWN


	2. Chapter 1

A NEW YEAR IN HIGH SCHOOL FOR JJ AND HER FRIENDS THIS YEAR IS THERE LAST YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL THIS YEAR THEY WILL BE IN SENOIR.

FIRST DAY OF SENIOR YEAR JJ IS GETTING UP A READY FOR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL GOT DRESS AND BURSH TEETH HELP HER MOTHER SANDY GET HER BROTHERS READY

MEANWHILE HER FATHER JEFF JAREAU IS AT THE FBI WITH DUPTY DIRCTECOR ALEX BLAKE AND UNIT CHIEFS ERIN STRAUSS AND DAVID ROSSI

ALEX SIR THIS CAME TO YOUR OFFICE TODAY YOUR SECTARY CALLED ME A TOLD ME THAT THERE IS A PICTURE I NEED TO LOOK AT SHE SHOWS HIM THE PICTURE OF HIM AND HIS FAMILY AT THE PARK FOR A FAMILY PICNIC HE SEE HIMSELF HIS WIFE AND CHILDREN

JEFF THIS IS NOT GOOD PASS THEM TO DAVE

DAVID YOU THINK LOOKING AT THE PICTURE

JEFF THANK FOR THAT DAVE BUT I DON'T NEED YOURE MOUTH RIGHT NOW

DAVID SORRY SIR

JEFF IT'S FINE I OVERECATED

ERIN SIR WE NEED TO PUT UNDER PRETECTION

JEFF YOUR RIGHT

ALEX SIR WE NEED A PLAN I THINK I HAVE ONE

BACK AT THE JAREAU'S HOUSE

JJ GETTING DONE EATING BREAKFEAST THE GOING TO PICK UP HER FRIENDS

JJ GET IN HER RED MUSTANGE THAT HER FATHER BOUGHT HER FOR HER NIGHTEEN BIRTHDAY SHE GOES PICKS UP ARRON HALEY AND SPENCER

SHE PULLS UP NEXT TO THE SIDEWALK SEE'S ARRON HALEY AND SPENCER

JJ HEY GUYS

ALL HEY JJ ARRON OPENS THE DOOR REID IS IN THE BACKSEAT NEXT TO ARRON AND HALEY IS THE FROUNT NEXT TO JJ

JJ HEY YOUS GUYS ARE READY FOR THE FIRST DAY OF SENIOR YEAR

ARRON YEAH I AM READY I CANT WAIT TO OLAY FOOTBALLL AGAIN

SPENCER YEAH

HALEY I CANT WAIT TO PLAY SOCCER

JJ ME TOO WERE HERE AND THERES MORGAN AND PEN

PEN HEY GUYS HUGS JJ WHEN SHE GET'S OUT OF THE CAR AND THE HUGS HALEY

MORGAN HEY MAN READY FOR FOOTBALL

ARRON YEAH I AM I CANT TO TILL PRACTICE

REID YEAH ME TOO OH THERE'S MY FRIEND KEVIN HE WALK UP TP THEM

KEVIN HEY RIED

RIED HEY KEVIN I DIDN'T NO YOU GO TO SCHOOL HERE

KEVIN I JUST TRANSFERRED HIS FRIENDS STARE AT HIM ESPECIALLY PEN

JJ HEY GUYS THE BELL GOING TO RING SOON WE SHOULD GET ARE SCHOOL SCHEDULE . THEY ALL START TO WALK INTO SCHOOL

MEANWHILE BACK ATE THE FBI DIRECTORS OFFICE

ALEX IT LOOKS LIKE JJ IS MAIN TARGET MOST OF THE PIRTURES ARE YOU AND HER

JEFF THAT WHAT I AM AFRAID OF

ERIN ALEX YOU SAID YOU HAVE A IDEA

ALEX YES I DO CAN YOU GET YOU'RE YOUR TEAM TOGHTER ERIN TEXTS HER TEAM TO THE DIRECTORS OFFICE

EMILY HEY GUYS I JUST GOT A TEXT FROM STRUASS

JORDAN ME TOO

ASHLEY AND KATE ME TOO

ELLE FOR BEHIND THEM ME TOO

EMILY I WOUNDER WHAT THIS ABOUT HEADING TO THE ELVATOR TO THE DIRCTORS OFFICE PRESSING BUTTON

JORDAN HERE WE GO GETTING INTO THE ELVATOR

THEY ARE AT THE FOOL GETTING OUT OF THE ELEVATOR WALKING UP TO THE SECTARY

EMILY HEY MAY HOW ARE YOU

MAY IM GOOD GO RIGHT IN THERE WAITING FOR YOU EMILY NOCKS ON THE DOOR

JEFF COME IN

ERIN SAYS WE HAVE A PROMBLEM TAKE A SEAT THEY ALL TAKE A SEAT

EMILY SIR ARE YOU OK EMILY HAS MEET HIM BEFORE BEACOUSE OF HER MOTHER THE AMBASSDAR

JEFF NO EMILY IAM NOT LOOK AT THE PICTURE SHE LOOKS AT THEM

EMILY ISNT THAT YOUR DAUGHTER

JEFF YEAH IT IS THE UNSUB WANTS TO TAKE HER FROM ME AND THERE A NOTE TOO HE HAND IT TO HER ITS

IT READS I WILL MAKE YOU PAY IN RED BIG LETTERS

EMILY HE IS CLEARLY WANT TO TAKE BUT WHERE DOES THIS BRING US IN

ALEX WE WANT YOU TO GO UNDERCOVER IN THE SCHOOL EMILY YOU BE A SUDENT IN EVERY ONE OF HER CLASS THE REST YOU WILL WATCHING FRIENDS TOO SO YOU HAVE BACKUP

JORDAN IS THAT GONNA LOOK KINDA WRIED HAVING FIVE NEW SUDENTS

DAVE ONLY THREE OF YOU ARE GOING IN EMILY YOU WILL BE ONE ASHLEY YOU TOO AND JORDAN

EMILY OK WHATS ARE BACK STORY

JJ AT SCHOOL AFTER FIRST PERIOD

JJ HEY WHAT CLASS DO HAVE NEXT I HAVE MATH

ARRON I HAVE MATT TOO

HALEY MATH TOO

RIED AND KEVIN BOTH AT SAME TIME SCIENCE

PEN COMPUTER LAB THE BELL RINGS

JJ HEY PEN NO HACKING

PEN BUT JAY IS SO MUCH FUN MAKING A POUT FACE

JJ I DON'T NEED TO TELL MY DAD THAT YOU'VE BEEN HACKING YOU ALREADY GOT A JOB AT THE FBI NO MORE

PEN FINE

ARRON AND HALEY BYE GUYS

ALL THEM BYE

BACK AT THE OFFICE

EMILY OK SO WHEN DO I START SCHOOL

JEFF TOMMOROW

EMILY THAT FAST

DAVE YES WE ALREADY GOT YOURE THERE BACK STORYS A NOCK AT THE DOOR

JEFF COME IN AND WALKS IN MCGEEE

TIM HEY I GOT YOUR BACK STORYS HER YOURE EMILY AND JORDAN AND ASHLEYS

ALL THREE OF THEM SAY

THANK YOU MCGEE

TIM YOURE WELCOME COME AND SEE ME IF YOU NEED TO CHANCE IT WALK OUT THE OFFICE

JEFF GET YOUR BACKSORY STRAIGHT

EIMLY YES SIR

JEFF YOU GUYS CAN GO BUT EMILY STAY A MINUTE

ALL THEM LEAVE EXPECT EMILY STAY

EMILY SIR

JEFF EMILY I NEED YOU PROTECT MY DAUGHTER PLEASE

EMILY SIR LOOK YOURE A AMAZING FATHER AND DIRECTOR I WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES

JEFF OK BUT IF SHE FALLS IN LOVE WITH THAT'S OK TOO

EMILY SIR

JEFF EMILY I SAW THEY WAY YOU LOOK AT HER I HAVENT SEE THAT SINCE OLIVIA

EMILY JEFF SIR UMM OK CAN GO TO WORK ON MY BACK STORY JEFF WALKS UP AND HUGS HER

JEFF YOU ARE LIKE A DAUGHTER TO ME EMILY AND I WILL BE OK FOR ME TO SEE HAPPY WITH MY DAUGHTER

EMILY LOOKS IN HIS AND SAYS OK SIR CAN I GO HE NOODS OK SHE WALKS OUT THE DOOR CLOSE IT BEHIND HER

JORDAN WAITING FOR HER

JORDAN SAYS ARE YOU OK

EMILY YEAH IT JUST WANTED ME TO BE HAPPY NO MATTER WHAT HIS LIKE A FATHER TO ME

JORDAN WILL YOU DID NO HIM WHEN YOU WHERE JUST A CHILD

EMILY YEAH LETS GET TO WORK


	3. Chapter 3

THE NEXT DAY JUNE 13 2014 FRIDAY

TODAY EMILY JORDAN AND ASHLEY GET READY FOR A ASSINGMENT TO PROTECT THE DIRECTORS DAUGHTER

EMILY HEY GUYS YOU READY FOR SCHOOL .THEY LOOKING AT HER

JORDAN EMILY SERIOSLY WHERE GOING BACK TO HIGH SCHOOL IT JUST FEELS LIKE I GOT OUT

ASHLEY JORDAN CHILL OUT YOURE 27 YEAR OLD NOT 20

EMILY OK KIDS KNOCK IT OFF .THEY BOTH STARE AT HER

REALLY EM JORDAN AND ASHLEY SAY AT THE SAME TIME

EMILY OK I JUST TRYING TO BE THE RELAXING ONE LETS JUST IN THE CAR .THEY GET IN HER RANGE ROVER EMILY DRIVING THE CAR

JORDAN EMILY SERIOSLY YOU BRING YOU'RE RANGE ROVER TO SCHOOL . SHE LOOKS AT HER

EMILY YEAH WHY DO CARE WHAT CAR I DRIVE IT'S MY I LIKE I FEEL CONFORTABLE IN IT

ASHLEY JORDAN LET HER DRIVE THIS IT'S NICE IN LEATHER SEATS AND IT HAS HEATING SEATS . JORDAN STARES AT HER

JORDAN OK FINE YOU GOT A POINT THERE

EMILY WE ARE HERE GUYS STOP BEING SO ANNOYING AND GET OUT MY CAR

JORDAN FINE

ASHLEY CAN WE GO IN

THEY GET OUT TOGETHER

JJ AND HER FRIENDS ARE OUT FROUNT OF THE TALKING JJ NOTICES A BRUNETTE IN FRONT OF HER WALKING WITH TWO OTHER GIRLS

PEN JAY WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT . THEY ALL TURN AROUND TO SEE WHAT JJ'S STARING AT AND THEY THERE GIRLS WALKING UP TO THE FRONT DOOR

MORGAN THERE HOT .HALEY AND PEN SMACK HIM

HALEY THAT NO WAY TO TAKE ABOUT GIRLS

JJ THEY ARE HOT THOUGH ESPECIALLY THE BRUNETTE

ARRON JJ WHY DON'T YOU GO SAY THEY ARE PROBLY NEW HERE

JJ YEAH I THINK I WILL . SHE STARTS TO WALK OVER TO THEM

JORDAN EMILY SHE'S COMING OVER HERE .SMIRKING AT EMILY SHE ELBOWS HER IN THE SIDE

JJ HI I AM JENNIFER JEREAU BUT MY FRIEND CALL ME JJ .HOLDS OUT HER HAND TO SHAKES EMILY HAND

EMILY HI I AM EMILY FIELDS AND THESE ARE MY SISTERS JORDAN AND ASHLEY . SHE SHAKES HER HAND

ASHLEY AND JORDAN SAY HI AT THE SAME TIME AND SHAKES HER HAND TOO

JJ YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE SISTER

EMILY WHERE ADOPTED

JJ OK COOL DO GUYS WANT TO MEET SOME OF MY FRIENDS. AND SHE SMILES DAMN EMILY THOUGHT EVEN HER SMILE LOOKS GOOD IN PERSON

THEY ALL SAY THE SAME TIME SURE . THEY START WALKING WITH HER TO HER FRIENDS

JJ HEY GUYS I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET EMILY , ASHLEY AND JORDAN FIELDS

EMILY IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU GUYS .THEY ALL SMILE AT HER AND HER SISTERS

MORGAN HI I AM DEREK BUT YOU GUYS CAN CALL MORGAN .THEY ALL NOOD AT HIM

ARRON HI I AM ARRON HOTCHNER -REID BUT YOU CALL MY HOTCH . HE SHAKES THERE HANDS

PEN HI I AM PENELOPE GARCIA BUT CALL EITHER PEN OR GARCIA . THEY HER SHAKE HER HANDS THEY LOOK AT HER SHE WEARING A BRIGHT RAINBOW COLOR DRESS

EMILY HI NICE TO MEET . AND DOES JORDAN AND ASHLEY

HALEY HI I AM HALEY BROOKS . SHAKING THERE HANDS

REID HI I AMM SPENCER RIED BUT YOU CAN CALL ME REID .THEY WAVE AT HIM

KEVIN HI I AM KEVIN LYNCH . AND WAVES AT THEM AND THEN THE BELL RINGS

EMILY WE BETTER GO TO THE SCHOOL OFFICE . SHE LOOKS AT HER SISTERS THEY BOTH NOOD THERE HEADS

JJ I CAN TAKE YOU GUYS THERE SO YOU DON'T GET LOST . LOOKING AT EMILY AND SMILES

EMILY THANK YOU THAT WOULD BE NICE . SMILING AT HER

JJ BYE GUYS SEE IN CLASS . THEY ALL GOODBYE

THEY ALL SAID BYE

JJ HER EMILY START WALKING TOWARDS THE FRONT DOORS TO THE OFFICE

JJ HERE IT IS . THEY SMILE AT HER

EMILY HI WERE HERE TO GET ARE CLASS SCHEDULE MISS GREENAWAY . SHE SMILE UP AT HER AND TWO GIRLS NEET TO HER

ELLE OK CAN I GET YOUR NAME PLEASE . SMILE AT EMILY AND TWO GIRLS

JORDAN HI JORDAN FIELDS AND THESE ARE MY SISTER EMILY AND ASHLEY . SHE STARES

ELLE YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE SISTERS . FROWNING AT THEM

EMILY WHERE ADOPTED . SHE SMILES AND GIVES THEM THERE CLASS SCHEDULE

ELLE HERE YOU GO . HANDING THEM TO THEM

ASHLEY THANK YOU

JORDAN THANK YOU

EMILY THANK YOU . LOOKING AT AND STARTS TO WALK AWAY

JJ WHAT CLASS DO YOU HAVE . EMILY HERS SCHEDULE

SHE LOOKS AT THEM AND THEN HER SISTER'S AND SMILES

JJ LOOKS LIKE EMILY IS IN THE SAME CLASSES AS ME AND YOU GUYS HAVE FIRST PERIOD WITH US WITCH IS ENGLISH .THEY FOLLOW HER INTO THE CLASS ROOM

MRS. TODD HI YOU GUYS MUST BE THE NEW STUDENTS EMILY ASHELY AND JORDER FIELDS . AND SMILES

EMILY YES WE ARE . HANDING HER PAPERS TO THE TEACHER

MRS. TODD WHY DON'T YOU GIRLS TAKE YOUR SEATS . WALKING TOO THE SEATS

JORDAN AND ASHLEY SIT TOGETHER

EMILY AND JJ SIT TOGHTHER


	4. Chapter 4

NEXT PERIOD SECOUND PERIOD THE BELL RINGS

THE TEACHER GIVES THEM THERE HOMEWORK THEY START TOO WALK OUT JJ AND HER FRIENDS WALK OUT AND WAITS FOR EMILY AND HER SISTER

JJ SO EMILY YOU MATH WITH ME ARRON HALEY AND MORGAN AND ASHLEY AND JORDAN HAVE SCIENCE WITH SPENCE AND KEVIN

EMILY OK ASHLEY AND JORDAN DON'T MAKE A MESS THIS TIME . THEY LOOK AT HER AND SHE'S SMIKING AT THEM

THEY SAY AT THE SAMETIME EMILY . SHE LOOK AT THEM AND SMILES

JJ AND HER FRIENDS LOOK AT THEM FUNNY SHE WAS GOING TO ASK EMILY ABOUT IT LATER

ARRON WE BETTER GET TO CLASS . THEY START WALKING THERE SEPARATE WAYS

MORGAN ASKING EMILY WHAT DID THEY DO THE LAST TIME . STOPING OUT SIDE OF CLASSROOM DOOR

EMILY THEY WHERE FIGHTING ABOUT SOMETHING NOT TO PUT IN AND THING STARTS DO BLOW UP WITH PURPLE GUE ALL OVER THE PLACE THEY HAD TO CLEAN IT UP AND I HAD HELP THEM WITH IT HOPEFULLY THEY WONT DO IT AGAIN

SMILING AT THEM AND THEY STARTED LAUGHING AND THEY WALK INTO THE CLASS TAKING THERE SEATS

WELCOME LETS START WERE WE LEFT OFF MS FILEDS YOU CAN ASK JJ TO SHOW YOU WHERE WE LEFT OFF . NODING TO HIM

EMILY SO WHERE WE. SHE SHOWS HER THE PAGE AND SMILE

JJ HERE YOU GO . EMILY SMILES AT HER AND STARTS TO GET HER WORK DONE

3 MORE PERIODS LATER ITS LUNCH TIME EMILY AND JJ JUST FINSH THE REST OF HER WORK THEY STTART TO WALK TOGHTER THEY RUN INTO JORDAN AND ASHLEY

EMILY SO DID YOU BLOW PURPLE GUE ALL OVER THE PLACE AGAIN . SMIKING AT THEM

ASHLEY NO WE DID NOT . AT THE SAMETIME JORDAN SAYS UNDER HER BREATH SMARTASS

EMILY GOOD BECAUSE I DO NOT WONT TO HELP YOU WITH THAT AGAIN. SMILING AT THEM THEY GET THERE FOOD AND SIT WITH JJ AND HER FRIENDS

WALKING TO THE TABLE WHERE THEY FIND JJ FRIENDS

HALEY SO HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKE IT HERE

JORDAN ITS NICE I LIKE IT A LOT . SMILES SAME FROM EMILY AND ASHLEY

JJ HALEY ARE READY FOR SOCCER PRACTICE TODAY . AND SMILES

HALEY YEAH I AM I CANT WAIT TO GET OUT THE FIELD . SMILES

ASHLEY YOU GUYS PLAY SOCCER SO DOES ME AND EMILY . SMILES EMILY NODS TWO

JJ COOL SO ARE GUYS TO TRY OUT . THE BOTH NOD


	5. Chapter 5

AFTER SCHOOL EMILY JJ HALEY AND ASHLEY WALKOUT OF THE LOCKER ROOM ONTO THE SOCCER FIELD WHERE THE REST OF THE TEAM IS AND THE COACH IS

HI I'AM COACH KIM WEAVER . SHAKING ASHLEY AND EMILY HANDS

HI I'AM EMILY FIELDS AND THIS MY SISTER ASHLEY . SMILES

ASHLEY NICE TO MEET YOU COACH . SMILES

JJ COACH THEY WANT TO JOIN THE TEAM . SMILES

COACH OK THEN LETS GET PRACTICE STARTED . BLOWS HER WHISTLE

THE TEAM STARTS TO FORM A CRICLE

COACH HI GUYS WE HAVE TO NEW PLAYERS EMILY AND ASHLEY FIELDS . THEY ALL NOD AT THEM

BOTH THE SISTERS NOD AT THEM

BOWS HER WHISTLE AT THEM YELL LETS GET STARTED

FOR TWO HOURS LONG PRACTICE TO GET READY FOR THE GAME ON SUNDAY

JJ HI EMILY ME AND MY FRIENDS GO GET ICE CREAM AFTER WERE DONE WITH PRACTICE DO YOU AND YOUR SISTERS WANT TO WITH US . SMILES

EMILY YEAH SURE THAT WHAT WE USUALLY WHAT WE DO AFTER PRACTICE TO . SMILES AT HER

JJ OK LETS GO GET CHANGE AND GET YOUR SISTER AND MY FRIENDS . SMILES AND STRATS TO WALK AWAY WITH HALEY

ASHEY YOU ARE SO DEAD

EMILY YEAH I KNOW . LOOKS AROURND TO MAKE SURE NOBODY'S THERE

YOU WHEN YOU GUYS LEFT THE DIRECTOR TOLD ME THAT IT WAS OKAY TO LOVE HER . SMILES AT ASHLEY

ASHLEY BUT YOUR LIKE NINE YEARS OLDER THAN HER

I KNOW THAT BUT AFTER THIS ITS GOING TO BE HARD . THEY STRAT WALLKING TO THE LOCKER ROOM TO CHANGE

AFTER 20 MINUTES EVERYBODY WAS OUT FRONT OFF THE SCHOOL

JJ OK GUYS READY TO GO

PEN I DON'T HAVE A RIDE

EMILY I CAN TAKE YOU WITH US . SHE SMILES

PEN OK MY BRUNETTE BOMBSHELL . SHE JUST SHURS HER SHOULDERS

MORGAN ASK IF CAN TOO THEY SAY OK

HER MORGAN AND EMILY AND HER SISTER START TO WALK TO THE CAR RANGE ROVER

PEN COOL CAR I LIKE IT . SHE SMILE AT THEM AND SHAKE THERE HEADS GETTING INTO THE CAR

JJ IN HER MUSTANGE WITH ARRON HALEY KEVIN AND SPENCER

JJ SHE SO CUTE YOU SHOULD THE WAY SHE SMILED TO ME

ARRON SHE IS CUTE

HALEY GLARING DAGGERS AT HIM

FOR JJ NOT ME PLUS I THINK SHE IS GAY . THEY ALL NOD AT HER SHE SMILES

15 MINUTES LATER THEY PULL UP TO THE ICE CREAM PARLOR

EMILY AND HER SISTERS GET MINT CHIP

JJ AND HALEY GET COFFEE

ARRON SPENCER MORGAN KEVIN AND PEN GET VANILLA

AFTER EATING THE ICE CREAM AND TAKING FOR ABOUT 20 MINUTES THEY ARE ALL DONE

EMILY DO YOU AND MORGAN NEED A RIDE HOME . LOOKING AT THEM THEY NOD

OK LETS GOT BUT FIRST I HAVE US THE REST ROOM . THEY NOD SHE THROWS HER KEYS AT JORDAN

JJ I HAVE TO GO TOO . GIVES HER KEYS TO HALEY

WALKS IN TO THE BATHROOM

EMILY HI I THOUGHT YOU LEFT

YEAH I WANTED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING

SHE SMILES

YEAH WHAT IS IT EMILY ASK

WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME . SHE SMILE

YEAH I WOULD LOVE TO BUT I HAVE TWO CONDITION . SHE FROWNS

OK WHAT IS IT

I GET TO PICK YOU UP AND I GET TO PLAN THE DATE . SMILES

OK JJ SMILES AT HER AND LEAVES THE BATHROOM


	6. Chapter 6

OUTSIDE EMILY SISTER WAIT FOR HER JJ ALREADY LEFT WITH HER FRIENDS IN CAR

EMILY YOU READY TO GO . SHE SMILES AT THEM

ASHLEY WHY ARE ALL SMILEY ABOUT . SMIRKING AT HER

EMILY I TELL IN THE CAR . THEY WALK TO HER CAR WHERE THEY FINE JORDAN AND MORGAN FILRTING WITH EACH OTHER

ASHLEY GUYS WOULD YOU TWO STOP FLIRTYING FOR FIVE MINUTES . THEY LOOK AND NOD

JORDAN WHY YOU SO HAPPY EM

EMILY I HAVE A DATE WITH JJ . LOOKING AT THEM

MORGAN NICE SHE REALLY LIKE YOU . SMILING

GARCIA MAKE A LOUD NOISE

THEY ALL LOOK AT HER SMILING SHAKENING THERE HEADS

ASHLEY WHEN IS YOUR DATE . SMILE AT HER

EMILY I DON'T BUT I FURGOT TO GET HER NUMBER

PEN HERE GIVE ME YOU PHONE

EMILY HAND HER PHONE TO PEN A PUTS HER NUMBER IN IT

PEN HERE YOU GO NOW YOU HAVE HER NUMBER

EMILY THANK YOU PEN

PEN YOU'RE WELCOME AND I EXPECT TO HERE ABOUT YOUR DATE SMILING AT EMILY

EMILY OH I DON'T WHY DON'T ASK JJ ABOUT IT . WHILE PULLING UP TO GARCIA AND MORGAN HOUSE'S

PEN BECAUSE SHE WILL TELL BUT I ALSO WANT TO HERE IT FROM AND IF YOU DON'T I'LL WEP YOU FROM EXTENT OK BYE

BEFORE EMILY CAN SAY ANYTHING TO HER SHE CLOSE THE DOOR TO THE CAR SHAKES HER HEAD AND SMILES AT JORDAN AND ASHELY YOU SMILING AT HER

MEANWHILLE

JJ IS DROPING OFF ARRON HALEY REID AND KEVIN AT HIS HOUSE

HALEY DID YOU ASK HER OUT . SMILING AT JJ AND GUYS LOOKING AT HER

JJ YEAH I DID BUT SHE HAD TO CONDITION . SMILES AT WHILE PULLING UP TO THE SIDE WALK

SPENCER WHAT WAS THE CONDITION

JJ SMILES AT THEM WHILE GETTING OUT OF THE CAR

SHE SAYS SHE WANT'S TO PICK ME UP AND SHE WANT TO PLAN IT SMILES AT THEM

ALL OF THEM LOOK SHOCK

KEVIN WOW THAT REALLY SWEET OF HER TO . THE REST NOD IN AGREEMENT

JJ YEAH IT IS OF HER I GOT GO DO MY HOMEWORK . THEY NOD AFTER SHE LEAVES

HALEY WOW LOOK AT HER SHE SO HAPPY I NEVER SEEN HER LIKE THIS

THEY NOD


	7. Chapter 7

WHEN JJ ARRIVES HOME HER PARENTS AND SO IS ALL HER SIBLINGS

JJ WALKS INTO THE HOUSE TO SEE HER SISTERS HER BROTHERS AND PARENTS SITTING IN THE FAMILY ROOM

JEFF HI SWEETHART HOW WAS SOCCER PRACTICE AND SCHOOL . SEE HER DAUGHTER SMILES

JJ IT WAS REALLY GOOD DAD . SMILES AT HER DAD SISTERS AND BROTHER

JACE WHY ARE YOU ALL SMILES ABOUT .

JJ I HAVE A DATE WITH A GIRL AT ARE SCHOOL SHE NICE SWEET AND KIND . SMILES AT EVERYBODY

KATHEY WHATS HER NAME AND WHAT DOES SHE LOOK LIKE .SMILES AT HER

JJ HER NAME IS EMILY FIELD SHE TALL BRUNETTE SHE HAS TWO SISTER ASHLEY AND JORDAN . SMILE

SERENA OK WHO ASK WHO OUT .SMILING AT HER

JJ I DID BUT SHE HAD TWO CONDITION'S

THEY FROWN AT HER

WHAT WAS IT HER FATHER AND JACE ASK HER

SHE SAY'S SHE WANT'S TO PICK ME UP AND PLAN THE DATE. SMILES AT THEM

SHOCK AND THENS SMILES AT HER

ALL SAY WOW

JEFF WOW THAT REALLY NICE OF HER BUT I STILL WANT TO MEET HER AND SO DOES PROBLY EVERYBODY'S ELES HERE

THEY ALL NOD

OK FINE ONE CONDITION

THEY NOD

NO SCARING HER . WITH SMILE AT THEM

THEY NOD

OK FINE WE WON'T SCARE HER JEFF SAYS

I HAVE TO DO HOMEWORK

LEAVING THE ROOM TO HER

GOING UPSTAIRS TO HER BEDROOM WALKS INSIDE HER ROOM CLOSING THE DOOR SHE LAYS AGAINST THE DOOR FOR A MINUTE HEARS HER PHONE BUZZ IN HER POCKET

SHE TAKE OUT THERE A UNKOWN NUMBER

HEY I WAS WONDING WHAT YOU WHERE DOING TOMORROW NIGHT - EMILY FIELDS

WELL WE HAVE SOCCER PREACTICE AT 10 AM BUT ANOTHER THEN THAT I FREE - JJ

OK WELL I WAS WONDERING IF WE CHOULD GO ON ARE DATE TOMORROW NIGHT - EMILY :)

I WOULD LOVE TO MY PARENTS AND MY SISTERS AND BROTHER'S WANT TO MEET YOU - JJ

OK THAT'S FINE WITH ME I WILL MEET TAKE YOU OUT - EMILY :)

OK COOL I CANT WAIT FOR TOMORROW NIGHT - JJ :)

ME TOO I CANT WAIT EITHER - EMILY :)

HEY I HAVE DO HOMEWORK AND THEN DINNER WITH MY FAMILY - JJ

OK I'LL LET YOU GO SEE YOU AT PRACTICE TOMORROW AND ARE DATE -EMILY :)

OK BYE -JJ :)

BYE-:)

SHE SMILES SHE GET'S TO WORK ON HER HOMEWORK A HOUR LATER HER BROTHER CALLS HER DOWN FOR DINNER

SHE WALK DOWN THE STEPS TO DINNER TABLE

JJ HEY MOM

SANDY HEY HONEY SO YOURE FATHER AND SIBLIGNS TELL ME YOU HAVE A DATE WITH A GIRL

SMILES AT HER

YEAH MOM I DO . SMILE AT HER MOM

DAD

YEAH KIDDO

UM EMILY ASK ME OUT TOMORROW IT IS A SATURDAY AND I FINSH ALMOST ALL OF MY HOMEWORK SO I WAS WONDERING IF I COULD GO

YEAH IT'S OKAY IF YOU BUT I WANT YOU HOME BY 11:00 OK SMILES AT HER

OK DAD THANK . GET UP AND GIVES HIM A KISS ON THE CHEEK

NOW FINSH YOUR GUY'S DINNER


	8. Chapter 8

TODAY IS SATURDAY THE DAY OF EMILY AND JJ'S DATE

EMILY IS HAPPY SHE GET'S UP AT NINE SHE GET'S UP GET READY THEN SHE GOES WAKE'S UP ASHLEY

HI ASH TIME TO GET UP WE HAVE SOCCER PRACTICE

SHE WAKES UP

HI EM YEAH GIVE ME ABOUT FIVE MINUTES OK

FALLING BACK TO SLEEP

ASHLEY GET YOUR BUT OUT OF BEFORE I GET A BUCKET OF WATER

YOU WOULDN'T . LOOKS UP AT HER

WANNA BET . LOOKING DOWN AT HER WITH A SMILE

OK FINE I BELIEVE YOU I AM UP NOW GET OUT OF ROOM SO I CAN PUT CLOSE

FINE HURRY UP

UGH FINE GET OUT

EMILY WALKS DOWN THE STRAIRS TO THE KITCHEN WHERE JORDAN AND ERIN ARE AT

MORING EM HOW WAS GETTING ASHLEY OUT OF BED . SMILING AT HER

OH IT WAS SO FUN I THREATEN TO DUMP COLD WATER ON HER AND SHE GOT UP . SMILING AT JORDAN AND ERIN

ERIN EMILY REMIND ME NEVER TO PISS YOU OFF .WHILE LAUGHING

JORAN DAMN EM I AM WITH ERIN ON THAT . SMILE

SHE JUST SMILES

SHE HERS ASHLEY COME DOWN THE STRAIS

THAT WAS MEAN EM

NO IT WASN'T IF YOU LEARN TO GET UP I WOULDN'T HAVE TO THREATEN YOU TO DO IT

FINE OK YOU LETS GO GET TO PRACTICE

OK SEE YOU GUYS LATER I TELL YOU HAPPENING TONIGHT BYE

BYE

WALK TO THE ELEVATOR PRESS THE DOWN BUTTON ELEVATOR WAS THERE QUICK THEY BOTH STEP IN DOOR CLOSE ASHLEY THE DOWN BOTTON TO THE GARAGE WALK TO HER CAR GETS IN STARTS TO DRIVE TO THE SOCCER FIELD FITHTEEN MINUTES TO FIELD GETS SEE THE TEAM AND JJ ON THE FIELD THEY GET THERE STUFF AND WALK ON THE FIELD

HEY JJ EMILY SAYS

HEY EMILY

HI ASHLEY HALEY SAYS

HI HALEY

CAN I TALK FOR JJ

YEAH SURE

LOOKS AT HER WITH A SMILE

HEY SO 6:00 I WILL YOU MEET YOU'RE FAMILY IF THAT TAKE YOU OUT

YEAH THAT'S FINE BUT WHAT SHOULD I WARE

SMILE AT GETTING CLOSE

EMILY MOVES TO HER EAR AND SAYS

A NICE BLACK DRESS WOULD WORK FOR YOU

MAKES JJ SHIVER

AS SHE PULLS BACK WITH A SMILE

UM OK WITH A SMILE AND BLUSHING

OK WHILE I WILL SEE YOU TONIGHT KISSING HER ON THE CHEEK RUNNING TO GO STRETCH

LEAVING JJ STILL SMILING AND BLUSHING

ABOUT TWO HOURS LATER AFTER PRACTICE JJ IS TIRED SHE WALKING TO HER CAR WITH HALEY AND EMILY ASHLEY TO

THEY GET TO HER CAR EMILY OPENS THE DOOR FOR JJ WITH A SMILE BEFORE CLOSSING IT SHE SAYS

I SEE YOU AT 6;00 OK

WITH A SMILE

YEAH I WILL SEE YOU AT 6:00 SMILING EMILY GIVES HER A KISS ON THE CHEEK

BYE JJ BYE HALEY

BOTH SAY BYE

SHE STARTS TO WALK TO HER CAR WITH ASHLEY

GETS INTO IT AND SAYS SOMETHING TO ASHLEY

HE'S WATCHING US

ARE YOU SURE

YEAH I CAN FEEL HE'S DEFINITELY WATCHING

SHE NODS

WE NEED TELL ERIN ELLE AND ERIN

SHE NODS TO HER

YOU'RE RIGHT

SHE DRIVES BACK TO THE APARTMENT


	9. Chapter 9

EMILY TELLS THEM WHAT SHE'S DOING FOR TONIGHT IT A GOOD PLAN BECAUSE OF ALL THE SECURITY AND CAMERAS

ITS ALMOST SIX EMILY DRIVING TO THE JAREAU'S HOUSE EMILY PICK UP FLOWERS FOR JJ AND HER MOM SHE GETS OUTSIDE

SHE WALKS UP TO THE PATH TO THE GET'S ON THE POURCH KNOCKS ON DOOR JEFF OPENS THE DOOR

SIR NICE TO MEET I AM EMILY FIELDS HOLD OUT SHAKES

NICE TO MEET YOU COME ON IN SHAKES HER

THANK YOU SIR

PLEASE CALL ME JEFF

SHE NOD AT HIM WALKS INTO THE FAMILY ROOM WHERE THE REST OF THE FAMILY HER WALKS UP TO HER

HI MY NAME IS SANDY AND YOU MUST BE EMILY

YES MA'AM THAT WOULD BE ME SHAKING HER HAND

PLEASE NO MA'AM MAKE ME FEEL OLD SANDY IS JUST

EMILY NODS AT HER

HI I'AM JACE

HI JACE NICE TO ME YOU

YOU TOO

HI I AM KATHY

HI I AM SERENA

HI EMILY I AM ANDREW AND THIS ZACH WAVING AT HER

HI GUYS NICE TO MEET YOU SANDY THESE ARE FOR YOU

SHE HAND HER YELLOW AND RED LILYS

THANKY EMILY THSES ARE BEAUTIFUL I AM GOING GO PUT THEM IN WATER ILL BE RIGHT BACK

SHE LEAVES THE AND SHE COMES BACK IN A MINUTE

AND THEN JJ WALKS DOWN THE STAIRS IN A BLACK DRESS WITH HEALS AND HER HAIR DOWN WITH LITTLE MAKE UP

HI EMILY

HI JJ YOU LOOK AMAZING

THANKS SO DO YOU

SHE WEARING A BLACK BOTTON DOWN TOP AND BLACK PANTS

YOU READY TO GO

YEAH IAM

JENNY

YEAH DAD

BE HOME BY 11:00 OK

YES DAD BYE LOVE GUYS

WALKING TO THE DOOR WITH EMILY SMILING SHE GRABS HER COAT EMILY HELPS HER PUT IT ON

THEY WALKOUT THE DOOR TO THE CAR

HER MOM SAYS AS LOOKING OUT WINDOW AND THE REST SEEING EMILY OPEN THE DOOR FOR HER AND CLOSE IT

SHE IS VERY SWEET YOUNG WOMEN

HER FATHER SAYS YAH SHE IS

THEY ALL NOD

JACE SAYS WHO WANT TO WATCH A MOVIE

OKAY LETS WATCH A MOVIE

OUT IN THE CAR EMILY LOOKS OVER AT JJ HER HAND IS ON THE ARMREAST EMILY LOOKS AT ROAD THEY STOP JJ

LOOKS AT HER WITH A SMILE AND ASK

WHERE ARE WE GOING

IT'S A SURPRISE WITH A SMILE ON HER FACE

SHE CONTUES DRIVING TO A PARKING LOT THEY GET OUT OF THE EMILY GOES TO THE SIDE THAT JJ ON OPENS THE CAR DOOR GIVES HER HAND AND SHE TAKE IT SHE GETS OUT OF THE CAR THEY WALK TO THE BACK OF CAR TO GET SOME STUFF EMILY HAS IN THERE FOR THE DATE

THERE A CART WITH STUFF EMILY HAND JJ THE BLANKET EMILY TAKES IT OUT OF THE CAR GRABS THE CART PUTS ON THE FLOOR THEN CLOSES THE TRUNK

YOU READY SMILING AT JJ

YEAH I AM TAKE HER HAND AND SMILES MORE

THEY WALK UP TO THE STAIRS WHERE LINCOLN STATUE IS THEY GET TO THE TOP EMILY ASK JJ FOR THE BLANKET

SHE LAYS DOWN ON THE FLOOR SHE THENS OPEN THE TO THE CART TAKES OUT TO PILLOWS LAYS THEM DOWN

JJ SIT DOWN AND I WILL GET THE REST OF THE STUFF READY

OK SHE SITS DOWN

EMILY GRABS A SMALL TABLE FROM THE CART LAYS THERE THEN SHE GET THE CANDELS AND ROSE SET ON THE TABLE

THEN SHE GRABS ONE BIG PLATE AND SPAGHETTI AND MEATBALLS OUT SHE POORS IT ONTO THE PLATE GRABS TWO FORKS PUTS IT ON THE TABLE GRABS SOME SPARKLING CIDER AND TO GLASS POORS THE CIDER INTO EACH GLASS HAND ONE JENNIFER SHE TAKES IT AND SMILES

OK HERE YOU SPARLLING CIDER

THANK YOU THIS LOOKS AMAZING THANK YOU EMILY

YOU'RE ARE WELCOME NOW LETS EAT

SHE GRABS HER FORK AND LETS JJ TAKE THE FIRST BITE

THIS REALLY GOOD

YEAH IT IS JENNIFER

SHE LOOKS AT EMILY AND SMILES

I LIKE WHEN YOU CALL ME JENNIFER IT SOUNDS NICE

SMILING

I LIKE CALLING BY YOUR FIRST NAME

SMILES AT HER KEEPS ON EAT COUPLE THEY ARE BOTH DONE

ME TOO

ARE YOU DONE OK LETS PUT THIS STUFF BACK

PUTTING THE PLATE AND OTHER STUFF BACK IN THE CART

LEAVEING THE GLASS OUT POORS THE LAST OF THE CIDER INTO THE GLASSES

THEN FINISH THE DRINKS PUTS IT ON THE TABLE MOVES CLOSER TO JENNIFER BEHIND HER BACK WARPS HER ARMS AROUND HER PULLS HER CLOSE

THIS NICE EMILY THANK YOU SO MUCH

YOURE WELCOME JENNIFER

IS IT A CRIME THAT I AM ALREADY FALLING FOR YOU

NO IT'S NOT FALL ALL YOU WAN'T BECAUSE I AM FALLING FOR YOU TOO

THEY MOVE THERE HEADS TO KISS THERE LIPS TOUCH THEY START TO MOVE PASSIONATELY AND THEN JJ TOUNG TOUCHS EMILY LIPS REQUESTING ENTRANCE SHE OPENS HER MOUTH STARTS TO KISS MORE PASSIONATELY AFTER

A COUPLE THEY SPERATE DO LOW OXYGEN THEY LOOK IN EACHOTHERS EYES AND SMILE

EMILY HEARS A BEEPING NOISE ITS HER WATCH TELLING THEM THAT THEY HAVE TO LEAVE

TURNS IT OFF

WE HAVE TO GET GOING

BUT I LIKE IT HERE WITH YOU

I KNOW BUT WE PROMISED YOU'RE DAD THAT WE WILL BE BACK AT 11:00 AND 10:30 SO WE GO TO YOUR HOUSE I DROP YOU OFF WE SPEND ALL DAY TOMORROW

OK FINE SHE GETS UP

THEY START TO PACK ALL STUFF THEY WALK TO THE BACK OF THE CAR PUT EVERYTHING IN IT EMILY WALK JJ TO THE FRONT OF THE PASSENGER SIDE DOOR OPENS IT FOR HER SHE TRIES TO GET BUT EMILY PULLS HER BACK AND KISSES HER ON THE LIPS THEY STOP WHEN OXYGEN BECOMES A PROBLEM THEY GET IN THE CAR AND START TO DRIVE TO JENNIFER'S HOUSE


	10. Chapter 10

EMILY CAR PULLS UP TO THE JARAUE'S HOUSE EMILY GETS OUT TO GET JENNIFER DOOR SHE WALKS OVER TO GET THE DOOR SHE OPEN SHE GRABS JJ HAND SHE GETS THE EMILY CLOSE THE DOOR THEY WALK HAND TO HAND TO THE FRONT DOOR THEN THEY WALK UP TO THE POURCH

I HAD GREAT NIGHT WITH YOU JENNIFER

ME TO EMILY HOPEFULLY I GET TO TAKE YOU OUT

I CANT WAIT

THEY GO FOR A GOODNIGHT KISS WITCH LASTED ALEAST 3 MINUTES BEFORE THEY NEEDED AIR

THEY BOTH HAVE SMILES ON THERE FACES

I THINK WHERE BEING WATCH BY YOU'RE FAMILY

SHE TRIES TO LOOK BEHIND HER BUT EMILY PULLS HER CLOSER

DON'T WORRY ABOUT I DON'T MIND WATCH US KISS

SMILE AT HER

ME TO EMILY BUT BETTER GET BEFORE MY DAD OR JACE COMES OUT OF THE HOUSE

YES THAT MAY BE RIGHT BUT I WANT ONE MORE KISS FROM MY BEATIFUL DATE

SHE SMILES MORE AND SHE CAN SEE JENNIFER BLUSHING

THEY MOVE FOR ONE MORE KISS WITCH LASTED A MINUTE

BYE JENNIFER I HAD A GREAT TIME I LL SEE YOU TOMORROW AT THE GAME

BYE EM

OPENING THE FRONT DOOR

SHE TAKES ONE LAST LOOK AT EMILY AS SHE GETS INTO HER CAR DRIVES OFF INTO THE NIGHT

SHE WALKS INSIDE

GREATED BUY HER PARENTS BROTHER AND SISTERS

HEY GUYS HOW WAS MOVIE NIGHT I AM SORRY I MIST IT

IT'S OKAY JENNY HER MOM'S SAY'S

YEAH IT WAS OKAY KIDDO HER FATHER SAYS

SO ARE YOU GOING TO TELL'S ABOUT YOU DATE ASK WITH BIG PUPPY DOG EYES

AFTER A COUPLE OF MINUTES SHE TELLS THEM WHAT HAPPEN

SHE STARTS TO TALK

OK SIT DOWN

THEY ALL SIT DOWN

SO CAME HER TO PICK ME WE GOT INTO HER CAR WE DROVE TO A PARKING LOT SHE GETS OUT OF THE CAR SHE OPEN MY DOOR SHE GRAB MY HAND I GOT OUT OF THE CAR WE WALK TO HER TRUNK SHE HANDS ME A BLANKET

AND SHE GET A CART OUT OF THE SHE CLOSE IT DHE GRAB ME HAND WE WALK TO THE LICOLN STATUE SHE PUT THE BLANKET DOWN SHE GRABS TO PILLOWS PUT THEM ON THE GROUND SHE TELLS ME SIT DOWN THEN SHE GRABS A SMALL TABLE PUTS IT DOWN THEN GETS TO CANDELS AND A ROSE THEN A BIG PLATE PUTS DOWN GRABS A CONTAINER SPAGHETTI AND MEATBALLS POORS IT ONTO TOO THE PLATE GRABS TO FORKS PUTS IT THEN SHE GRABS A BOTTLE OF SPRAKLING CIDER GET GLASS FOR THE DRINKS WE SIT DOWN TO EAT WE EAT FOR A COUPLE OF MINUTES I TELL HER ITS GOOD SHE CALLED ME JENNIFER

LOOKING AT HER FAMILY WHO'S EYES ARE WIDE OPEN

AND I LIKE THE SHE SAID IT MADE MY HEART JUMP AND I TOLD TO KEEP CALLING ME THAT AND SHE DID

WE FINSH EATING WE HAD THE REST OF CIDER WE TALK WE LOOK UP AT THE SKYE IT WAS A AMAZING

HER FAMILY STILL LOOK A BIT SHOCK

HER FATHER IS FIRST TO RESPOND

WOW JENNY THAT MUST BEEN A GREAT DATE

YEAH I AM WITH DAD ON THAT ONE

ME TOO

ME TOO

YEAH YOUR FATHER RIGHT JENNY HER MOM SAY S

LOOKING AT THEM

WELL I BETTER GET TO SLEEP WE HAVE A GAME AT TWO GOONIGHT GUYS I LOVE YOU

SHE STARTS TO WALK UP THE STRAIRS

FOLLOWED BE GOODNIGHT'S FROM HER FAMILY


	11. Chapter 11

MEANWHILE EMILY BACK AT THE HER HOME SHE PUTS THE KEY INTO THE DOOR WALKS TO SEE ERIN ASHLEY ELLE JORDAN AND KATE SITTING WAITING FOR HER

HEY GUYS

HEY EM HOW WAS IT

THEY ALL SAY

IT WAS VERY NICE WE BOTH HAD A GOOD TIME

SO ARE YOU GOING TO TELL US WHAT HAPPENED OR NOT

NOT

OH COME ON EM

NO NO I AM NOT TELLING YOU IF JENNIFER WANT'S TO TELL THAT'S FINE WITH ME IAM GOING TO BED AND ASHLEY SO SHOULD YOU WE HAVE A GAME TOMORROW

SHE WALK UP THE STAIRS SHE GETS A TEXT

IT'S FROM JJ

HEY EM I HAD A GREAT TIME TONIGHT I CAN'T WAIT TO DO IT AGAIN- JJ:)

ME TO JENNIFER I HAD A AMAZING TIME AND I CAN'T WAIT ETHIRE BUT THEN AGAIN WE GET HANGOUT ALL TOMORROW -:) EMILY

I CAN'T WAITH ETHIER -JJ:)

WELL WE BETTER GET TO SLEEP TOMORROW WE HAVE A GAME - EM :):):)

OK GOODNIGHT EM -:)

GOODNIGHT JENNIFER -:)

THEY GO TO BED THE NEXT DAY COMES AROUND FAST

THEY BOTH GET UP AND GET READY FOR THE FIRST GAME OF THE SEASON

THEY DRIVE TO THE SOCCOR FIELD THEY SEE EACHOTHER IN THE PARKING LOT

HEY EM

HEY JEN

THEY KISS ON THE LIPS SHORT

AND LOOK UP TO ALL THE FAMILY AND FRIENDS SMIRKING AT THEM

HI SANDY JEFF AND GUYS

HI ALL SAID

HI GUY'S I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET MY SISTER'S ASHLEY AND JORDAN GUY'S THIS IS JAREAU FAMILY

BOTH SAID HI TO JJ FAMILY

HEY EM WE BETTER GET STARTED

YEAH YOU'RE COMMON ASHLEY WE GET TO IT

RUNNING AWAY FROM THERE FRIEND AND FAMILY

THE GAME STARTS 1ST HALF THEY LOOK LIKE THEY WHERE GOING TO LOSE BUT THE COME BACK AT THE END

TODAY WAS A GOOD EMILY AND GOT TO HANGOUT WITH FAMILY AND FRIENDS HAVE A GOOD DAY

BUT YOU'RE PAST ALWAYS COME BACK TO BITE YOU IN THE BUT


	12. Chapter 12

1 WEEK LATER JJ AND EMILY ARE HAPPY THEY JUST WENT ON THERE THRID DATE

TODAY IS THE FIRST BASKETBALL GAME AT SCHOOL EVERYBODY IS EXCITED BUT SOMETHING BAD IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN

JJ AND EMILY WHERE TALKING AT LUNCH WHEN THE REST OF THEIR FRIENDS CAME OVER TO THE TABLE

HEY EM JJ WHAT ARE YOU TOO TALKING ABOUT

HI EM AND I WANT TO GO TO THE ZOO TOMORROW

COOL THAT GUY'S IS THIS A DATE

NO IT'S NOT A EMILY SAYS

WE WONDERING IF GUY'S WANTED COME WITH US JJ ASK

THEY LOOK AT EACHOTHER

YEAH WE'RE IN SAID AT THE SAME TIME

COUPLE HOURS LATER THE GAME IS ABOUT TO BEGIN EMILY SAID SHE AND HER SISTERS WILL MEET HER THERE

INSIDE JJ AND HER FRIENDS ARE TAKEING THERE SEATS INSIDE THE GYM

PEN HEY JJ WHERE'S EMILY

SHE SAID SHE HAD TO TALK TO HER SISTERS

OK

OUTSIDE EMILY TALKING TO JORDAN AND ASHLEY

SHOWING A PICTURE ON HER PHONE

OK GUYS THIS A EX DETECTIVE FOR MIAMI POLICE DEPARMENT HIS NAME IS WILLIAM LAMONTAGNE JR HE WANTED FOR THREATS AGAINST HIS EX WIFE AND MURDER CHARGE JENNIFER'S FATHER HAD HIM STRIP OF HIS BADGE BECAUSE HE AMLOST KILLED A SUSPECT IN CUSTODY

THEY NODED SHE KEPT TALKING

I SPOKE TO THE DIRECTOR AND PRESIDENT AND THEY BOTH THE SAME THING HE WANT'S US TO SHOOT KILL IF WE CANT TALK HIM DOWN AND IF WE GET HIM TO SURENDER UNDERSTOOD

THEY BOTH NODED AT HER AGAIN

OK LET'S GET HIM ASHLEY JORDAN YOU TWO WILL PROTECTING JENNIFER I GET TO TAKE DOWN THE SUSPECT

YOU GUY'S READY OK KATE AND ELLE WILL BE INSIDE WITH US THEY ALREADY IN THERE SO KEPT IN TIGHT I WANT TO GET HIM TODAY

HI EM YOU OK

YEAH I JUST CAN'T TO GET THIS OVER WITH

JORDAN NOD AT HER

THEY WAIT FOR ABOUT A BEFORE HE SHOWS UP EMILY SEE'S HIM

SHE SPEAKS INTO HER COM HE'S HERE GUY'S JORDAN AND ASHLEY STAY JJ AND HER FRIENDS ELLE AND KATE COME AND MOVE IN POSITION

THEY MOVE IN ON WILL HE SEE THEM HE PULLS A GUN THREE AGENTS RESPOND EMILY SAYS

WILLIAM LOMONTAGNE JR PUT DOWN THE WEOPON AND PUT YOUR HAND BEHIND YOUR HEAD NOW

NO I WILL NOT JEFF JAREUA NEEDS TO PAY FOR WHAT HE DID

JJ LOOK SCARED THE HOLE GYM IS SCARED

WILL THIS IS NOT WAY TO TAKE REVENGE ON HIM IT'S HIS DAUGHTER HIS CARE ABOUT HER JUST MUCH AS YOU CARED ABOUT YOUR WIFE BUT THEN YOU CHANGE YOU BECAME SOMETHING THAT YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BECOME NOW PUT THE GUN DOWN AND WE CAN TAK SOME MORE ABOUT THIS

SHE LOOKS IN TO HIS EYES HE ABOUT TO PUT THE GUN DOWN THEN HE HEARS POLICE SIRENS

HE THEN POINTS HIS GUN AT KATE AND SHOOTS HER IN THE ARM

EMILY RESPONDS BY PUTTING TWO ROUNDS INTO HIS CHEST HE FALL DOWN BLOOD COMES OUT OF HIM

ELLE CLEAR HIM NOW JORDAN AND ASHLEY STAY WITH JJ

SHE THENS RUN OVER TO KATE

SHE RUNS OVER THEN SITS NEXT TO HER

KATE WHERE ARE YOU HIT

IN THE ARM EM

OK SHE THEN PULLS OUT HER PHONE DAILS NINE ONE -ONE

WHAT IS YOUR EMERGENCY

THIS SPECIAL AGENT EMILY PRENTISS WITH THE FBI I HAVE A FELMALE 27 YEAR OLD WITH A GUNSHOT WOUND TO THE ARM THE BULLET IS SILL IN HER

WHAT IS YOUR ADDRESS

TWO BLOCKS AWAY FROM THE HOSPITAIL ITS AT THE HIGH SCHOOL

OK BUS IS ON IT'S WAY

OH AND YOU MIGHT WANT TO CALL THE EM

OK YES AGENT SHE HANGS UP THE PHONE

YOU KNOW I GALD I DIDN'T GET HURT THIS TIME

BITCH

YOU LOVE ME

NOT RIGHT NOW I DON'T SHE SMILES

AMBULANCE IS HERE SO IS BACK UP I BETTER GO PLAY BOSS

HAVE WITH THAT WHILE THE EMT'S ARE WORKING ON HER LOADING HER UP ON THE GURNEY

AGENT PRENTISS MORGANS FATHER SAYS AND PEN MOTHER TOO

HELLO OFFICERS MORGAN AND GARCIA BEFORE WE DO ANYTHING GO CHECK ON YOUR KIDS AND SEND JORDAN AND ASHLEY TO ME

THEY BOTH LOOK AT ME AND NODED THEY GO SEE THERE CHILDREN

THEY ARE WALKING OVER TO WHERE PEN AND DEREK ARE AT WITH JJ AND THERE FRIENDS

ASHLEY AND JORDAN GOOD SEE YOU GUYS

EMILY WANTS TO SEE YOU GUYS

THEY START WALKING OVER TO EMILY

ARE GUYS OK DEREK

YEAH WHAT JUST HAPPEN

GUY'S TODAY HAS BEEN A UNDERCOVER OPERATION TO PROTECT JJ'S LIFE

JJ LOOKS AT HER AND DEREKS FATHER

WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

I DON'T KNOW THE HOLE CASE I THINK YOU SHOULD ASK YOURE FATHER

NO I AM GOING ASK THE WOMEN WHO I FEEL IN LOVE WITH

SHE WALKS OVER TO EMILY ASHLEY AND JORDAN

OK GUY'S JJ FATHER WILL BECOMING HERE IN ABOUT 15 MINUTES I WANT THE STREET SACUIRED AND WANT EVERYBODY WEARING BULLETPROOF UM GUY'S WHY DONT YOU GET GEARED UP AND HAVE A OFFICER BRING ME MY STUFF AND ALSO CHECK ON KATE

THEY NODED STARTED TO WALK OUT AWAY

HI JEN

DO NOT JEN ME YOU LIED TO ME YOU MADE ME BELIEVE YOU LOVED ME

JJ LISTEN I DO LOVE OK I FEEL IN LOVE SINCE I MEET YOU OK I DO YOU'RE FIRST IN A LONG TIME

SHE LOOKS AT HER

HOW OLD ARE YOU

28 TODAYS MY BIRTHDAY

YOU'RE 28 YEARS OLD GOD I FEEL IN LOVE WITH A 28 YEAR OLD SHE SMILES AT ME

YES YOU DID I PROMISE I WILL EXPLAIN EVER THING TO YOU AFTER THIS IS ALL DONE BECAUSE YOUR FAMILY IS ABOUT COME HERE AND PROBABLY KICK MY ASS

SHE SEES HER FATHER'S CAR TURNING IN THE PARKING LOT

YES YOU DO

COPY THAT LOCK IT DOWN INTILL WHERE DONE

SHE SMILES

WHAT

YOU KINDA LOOK SEXY IN KEVLAR

IN A LOW VIOCE

WHY DID YOU HAVE TOO DO THAT

WHAT I GAVE YOU COMPLEMENT

SHE JUST SMILE

JENNY HUGS HER MOM AND THEN THE REST OF HER FAMILY

MOM I AM OK

I KNOW AGENT

PRENTISS

AGENT PRENTISS I ASSUME YOURE LAST NAME IS BUT WHAT IS YOURE FIRST NAME AND OLD ARE YOU

EMILY ELIZABETH PRENTISS AND I JUST TURNED 28 TODAY

SMILE

I GUEST WE CAN LIVE WITH THAT

EMILY WHERE IS HE

HE'S INSIDE THE GYM IA IS DOING THERE INVESTIOGATION

HE LOOKS AT HER

IS IT OVER WHY I WEARING THIS RIDULIOUSE KEVLAR

SHE SMILES WITH A SMALL LAUGH

SIR IT'S PROTOCOOL

YEAH I KNOW DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO LIKE IT

HEY EM

YEAH JEN

KISS ME

SMILES

A WHAT ABOUT YOUR PARENTS BROTHER SISTERS AND FRIENDS

THEY ALL LOOK AT HER

HONEY JUST SHUT UP AND KISS ME

EMILY LOOKS OVER TO HER BOSS AND THROWS HIM THE RADIO

AND THEN SHE GRABS JJ FROM THE WAIST AND KISSES HER

DEEPLY AND PASSIONATELY

ALL OFFIERS START TO WHISTLE AND SO DOES MORGAN THEY LOOK UP FROM THE KISSES

AND THEN LOOK AROUND THEM AND SHAKE THERE HEADS AND THEN START TO KISS AGAIN

THE END

NEXT STORY WILL BE DONE SOON


End file.
